


¡ STOP THINKING AND KISS ME, DIDI ! ♡ ZHANYI

by minheepo



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Superpowers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheepo/pseuds/minheepo
Summary: ## donde Xiao Zhan lee mentes y un día el chico que le gusta, Wang Yibo, decide gritar por aburrimiento en la suya.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	¡ STOP THINKING AND KISS ME, DIDI ! ♡ ZHANYI

Xiao Zhan estaba apunto de ingresar al aula, y aunque nadie regresaba aun del receso escuchó su nombre, que vino del lindo chico detrás suyo e iba a hablar pero este lo interrumpe.

— _Gege, es usted la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, cuando lo veo sonreír se ve tan radiante, como ver al mismísimo sol. O cuando sus ojitos forman dos pequeñas lunitas o su voz siendo tan suave como un peluche de felpa... Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti y me gustaría demostrar todo el cariño que guardo en mi corazón para usted, solo si así lo desea._

Las mejillas de Zhan no tardan en colorearse de un suave rojo, su corazón golpeándole el pecho de la emoción mientras pensaba en múltiples formas de decir "sí" a esa confesión, aunque solo venía a su cabeza un: "Wow, eres todo un poeta Yibo."

Las pequeñas manos del menor jugaban entre si, el azabache creía que era para tratar de tranquilizarse porque el en ese mismo instante realizaba la misma acción —y no le funcionaba— pero aun así, los nervios al escuchar decir esas palabras de quien volvía su mundo de cabeza lo volvían loco.

Pero claro, los planes eran otros y el peliazul solo pensaba una manera más de poder confesarse a su gege, algo que Zhan olvidaba la mayoría de las veces. Así que solo estaba escuchando nuevamente otra confesión que nunca saldría de la boca del chico, suspira con tristeza y para intentar aliviar el ambiente decide hablar.

—Bo di, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?—Al decir aquello Yibo reacciona al instante con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y tratando de olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer responde con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—No pasa nada gege, solo quería saber sí es que estudió para el examen de matemáticas, ¡escuche que está vez sería muchísimo más fácil! .— Yibo mueve sus manitos al aire.— Al parecer el profesor piensa reprobar estudiantes esta vez ya que todos copiamos las respuestas en el examen anterior.— Bien, Wang se sintió tonto. ¿A quién se le ocurriría equivocarse al hablar frente a la persona que le gusta? Solo él.

Pero una suave risa de parte de su enamorado hace que se relaje.

" _Deja de ser tan lindo que me duele el corazoncito."_ Yibo se queja con falso enojo y Zhan solo fórmula un "lo siento" inaudible.   
  


Ingresan al aula donde se lanzan una última mirada antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos —que a simple vista estaba llena de cariño pero ninguno de estos dos tontos se atrevía a dar el primer paso— el peliazul al sentarse en su asiento oculta su rostro entre sus brazos acunándose, siempre creaba escenarios o ordenaba sus palabras para al fin poder decirle a su mayor lo que sentía pero al término del día no lograba decir nada. ¡Ni siquiera cuando quiso dedicarle un poema que leyó en internet! Vamos Yibo, si podemos. Se repetía a si mismo

Mientras pensaba en su próxima y posible —quizás— declaración, el examen llega. Con una mueca en el rostro recibe la hoja y comienza a leer los enunciados. Al cabo de una hora el peliazul termina su examen y calmado se acomoda sobre su pupitre, pero al observar al resto de sus compañeros —y ver que ninguno terminaba aún— la gran duda hizo que revise el examen dos o cuatro veces.

Cuando se aseguró, al estar esperando, el aburrimiento hace que decida gritar con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, había leído una vez un artículo llamado: **¿Realmente se pueden leer mentes?** Y para Yibo eso era lo más curioso, ¿Podía ser cierto que hay personas que pueden hacerlo? ¿O tan solo eran simples mortales que podían ver venir tus siguientes palabras y uno creía toda esa farsa? Esperen, pero el realmente cree en eso.

De todos modos Wang quiso ponerse a prueba, quizás alguien en su salón tiene ese poder especial y ¡Que vergüenza, Dios mio! habria estado escuchando todas las palabritas cursis que dedicaba a su gege. Debía probar, el peliazul respiro hondo y con todas sus fuerzas mentales lanzo un gran grito. 

El silencio creado en el salón por el examen fue rota, por nada más y nada menos que por Xiao Zhan; quien se encontraba en el suelo tapándose los oídos con todas sus fuerzas. La clase se sorprendió ya que no había ningún ruido y este cubría sus oídos, todos miran atentos, menos Wang quien seguía concentrado en su grito interno.

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar, Yibo?— Xiao llama al menor con dificultad, este se percata de lo sucedido sin comprender nada hasta que...  
  


Oh.   
  


♡

Al término de la clase, cuando todos ya comenzaban a retirarse. Wang se apresura en llegar al asiento del azabache, quien se aseguraba de tener todo en su maleta antes de retirarse. — Así que usted gege, puede escucharme. — Dice con toda la seguridad del mundo. El azabache sólo lo mira con confusión, era obvio que lo podía escuchar, no entendía a que se refería (o tal vez sí). — Eso es cierto bo di. 

— _¿Entonces me escuchó ese día que quise dedicarle un poema que encontré en internet?_ —El menor piensa, quizás para probar al mayor.

—Sí, y planeabas decirme que lo habías creado tú. Ahora que lo pienso, ya había leído ese poema antes.— Zhan suelta pequeñas risitas al decir aquello era divertido recordar ese momento, pero de pronto este se vuelve un tomate.

— _¡Eso quiere decir que me escuchaste decir lo guapo y sexy que te veías usando esa camiseta deportiva rosa!_ — Nuevamente la vergüenza de tan solo pensar aquello suben hasta su rostro.— _O cuando tonteaba diciendo que mi corazón no soportaba lo lindo que eres. T_ _odo este tiempo..._

—Deja de hablar o te besaré, didi.

Oh Dios, ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Acaso pasaría aquel beso feroz que siempre su hermana leía en esas historias en una página que no recordaba el nombre? Y si era así, ¿Que tan suave serían sus besos? Estaba seguro que eran los mas suavecitos. O sólo tal vez su gege dijo aquello para que se calle, aunque ahora mismo podía escucharlo pensar y no hacía nada al respecto... 

De pronto siente unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, su corazón palpitaba a mil y aunque solo duro unos cuantos segundos para el menor fueron años. —"Me gustas mucho gege." — Piensa Yibo.

— También me gustas mucho, didi. — Yibo fija su mirada en el mayor perdiéndose en las estrellitas que tiene en sus ojitos, de repente una sensación cálida llena su pequeño corazón y deposita un besito en la mejilla del mayor.

¡No podía creer que el chico del cual llevaba mucho tiempo gustando, le correspondiera! y mucho más...— ¡Es cierto! Siempre me escuchabas decir cositas cursis sobre ti y nunca dijiste nada. — Yibo hace un puchero inconscientemente a la que Zhan rápidamente deposita un pequeño besito.

—Te lo compensaré regalándote miles de besitos, didi.  
  


Y si, los besitos de su gege eran suavecitos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero me puedan dar su opinio y espero lo disfruten mucho. Eso es todo, cuídense mucho y gracias por llegar hasta aquí u w u


End file.
